


Bad Boy

by just-another-killer-queen (orphan_account)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Smut, Spanking, blindfolding, dominant reader and sub Roger, i'm going to hell but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/just-another-killer-queen
Summary: You and 70's!Roger are in a relationship. One night he decides to tease you in public and you punish him for it.





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that English is not my native language, so if you find any mistakes, let me know so I can correct them.

“So, how was practice today?” you asked the boys as you sat down next to Roger with a beer in your hand. It was Friday night and you were hanging out in your favorite pub with the band.

“Good,” Brian answered. “Freddie had a new idea. I think it has a lot of potential.”

“Yes, darling, I think people are gonna _love_ it,” Freddie added.

“That’s great,” you smiled at them.

“I missed you,” Roger murmured, leaning close to you. You giggled at his words.

“Well, I’m here now,” you told him.

“Yes, you are,” he said, looking into your eyes. Then he smirked in a way that had you worried about what’s on his mind.

The boys continued to talk about their song ideas, but you couldn’t pay attention. Roger put his hand on your thigh. At first, you didn’t mind, it was nice and you missed him all day. But then… He started slowly moving it up, until he reached the hem of your shorts. He gently massaged your inner thigh, while somehow managing to keep a conversation with Deacy.

When his hand slid up even more, stroking you between your legs, you got embarrassingly wet.

You glanced at Roger warningly. By the smug look in his face, you could tell he knew what he was doing to you.

“Roger, stop,” you whispered in his ear, trying to be as quiet as possible, so no one else would hear it.

“Stop what?” he replied with faked innocence.

“You _know_ what,” you rolled your eyes.

“I really don’t,” he grinned.

At this point, you knew it would have been pointless to try to make him stop. When Roger was tipsy, he was even stubborn than usual. All you could do was try your very best to look as normal and casual as possible for the rest of the night, which proved to be a rather difficult task.

 

* * *

 

“What the hell do you think you were doing tonight?” you confronted Rog when you got home.

“Making you horny,” he laughed. He stopped when you shot him a death glare.

“You think this is funny?” You stepped closer to him. “You think you get to tease me in public without any consequences?”

By the time you finished your sentence, you had him back up against the wall.

He looked at you with wide eyes. He opened his mouth a little but didn’t say anything.

“Answer the question, Roger,” you commanded.

“I didn’t think about the consequences,” he mumbled, dropping his gaze to the floor.

“Well, you should have.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you. But you still deserve punishment,” you purred in his ears, “for being so reckless. And for turning me on right in front of the guys, you bad boy.”

“You are right,” he nodded. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Follow me,” you instructed, then took his hand and walked up into your shared bedroom.

When you arrived, you unbuttoned Roger’s shirt, getting rid of it as quickly as you could. He leaned in to kiss you, but you stopped him by putting your hand on his chest.

“Oh no, you’ll get a kiss when you earn it, Roger.”

You saw the frustration in his eyes as you got rid of his jeans and boxers, too, leaving him completely naked. Then you took your own clothes off, slowly, piece by piece. When you looked at him again, you could see that he was already hard, but you didn’t touch him just yet.

“Sit on the bed.”

You opened one of your drawers to find one of your scarves, then walked over to Roger and blindfolded him with it. You often did this in bed, ever since you found out it turned on both of you.

“Isn’t it too tight?” you asked.

“No, it’s just right.”

“Can you see anything?”

“No.”

“Good. Now, normally I wouldn’t let you choose, but since you apologized for your bad behavior, tonight you can decide what I’ll be spanking you with. What do you want it to be?”

“Your hands, please. I wanna feel your palm against my skin,” Roger said, his voice shaking.

“Okay. Get on all fours.”

He obeyed immediately.

You took in the glorious view before you. Roger had the best ass you’d ever seen and the way he eagerly obeyed your every command aroused you like nothing else.

“Are you ready?” you questioned him, kneeling behind him.

“Yes.”

Your first few slaps weren’t that hard and Roger quietly moaned after each one. You soon started spanking him harder, wanting to make him groan louder. You succeeded, Roger cried out after every smack.

Even though you were spanking him _hard_ now, you knew it wasn’t too much for him. You had a safe word established and you knew Roger wouldn’t hesitate to use it. That was one of the things you loved about your relationship with him. You were always able to communicate openly about your desires, your fantasies, and your boundaries, and neither of you were afraid to tell the other if something was too much.

It didn’t take long until Roger’s butt was bright red. You decided to give him a break and leaned back, admiring your work.

“You look pretty like this, you know,” you told him while gently running your fingers through his reddened buttocks. His breathing grew ragged.

“You’re such a good boy,” you whispered to him while continuing your smacks. “Understanding that you need punishment. Taking it so well.”

He was a moaning mess by now.

“This is gonna be the last one,” you informed him before slapping his butt one last time. “You can sit down now.”

When he did, you took the scarf off his eyes. He blinked a few times, getting used to the light in the room, then his eyes landed on you. He eyed you up and down but didn’t move to reach out to you.

“It’s okay, you can touch me now,” you told him. “Your punishment is over.”

He pulled you down to him, lying back so you were on top of him. You could feel his hardness against you and you decided to grind your hips against him slowly.

He let out a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a whine. You were getting increasingly wet.

“(Y/N), please let me get inside of you” he begged you.

You smirked, then reached over to the bedside table, taking a condom, and wrapping it on him.

When you sank down on him, both of you let out a groan. You started moving on him, setting a slow pace at first. His hands soon flew to your hips, urging you to go faster.

“Fuck, Rog,” you cried out when he started bucking his hips up in synch with your movements.

It didn’t take long for the both of you to get close to climaxing.

“Ah, (Y/N),” Rog groaned, his fingers digging into your hips. You knew they would surely leave marks on your skin, but you didn’t mind, it turned you on even more.

“Oh, I’m close,” you moaned.

“Yeah, me, too,” he replied.

After a few moments, you came, clenching around Roger’s cock. He orgasmed right after you, mumbling a mix of your name and swear words.

You collapsed on top of him and Rog’s arms came up to your waist, holding you close. You stayed in each other’s embrace for a while to catch your breath, then you rolled off of him.

“I love it when you get mad at me,” he laughed after taking the condom off, “and get all dominant in bed.”

“I love it, too,” you looked at him. “But please don’t tease me in front of everybody next time.”

“Yeah, I’m really sorry about that,” he looked at you with puppy eyes.

“You’re forgiven,” you smiled, giving him a quick kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated. Also, if you like this and/or you are a huge Queen and BoRhap trash like me, check out my Tumblr, @just-another-killer-queen.


End file.
